The Finlay City Series Lost Causes
by Mark Miller
Summary: Based on Resident Evil. Another Outbreak has happened in a City 30 miles away from Racoon City several years on. Umbrella are the culprits once more.A lone dying mercenary retells his story.Please R&R. My first attempt of a Resi Evil story.
1. Part 1 The end is nigh

This is one of many stories which I'm going to be writing which is going to be a mini series known simply as the Finlay City series.

It will have many aspects of different sorts of people and how they try to survive the outbreak in the vast city which I have called Finlay.

I've been a fan of Resident Evil for sometime and I don't want to make a story based on the game because many people have now have done there best for any of us to really top them.

I've read many of your fan fictions on here you guys/girls so many kudos to you there you've helped to inspire me as well.

Just you hope you enjoy. Please R&R and get into contact me if you wish.

Disclaimer:

All credit to any references to the Resident Evil series is copyrighted to Capcom and other sources such as character references, Umbrella and Racoon City etc. and is not of any of mine.

The Finlay city series, characters are of my work.

The Finlay city series

Lost Causes

**Part 1- The end is nigh**

_Hello?_

_Hello? Can somebody hear me?_

_This is Finlay City Police Department._

_Somebody please come in._

_Is there anybody there?_

The static over the communication radio crackled; other messages from locations filled the silence of the forest that surrounded all around the wind and the rustling of leaves in the tree's above were the lone sounds now.

_Anybody reading me? Over._

_Rumours about an secondary evacuation all communications virtually broken down._

Still the messages echoed into the quietness of the twilight; soon the darkness would bury the land once more ending yet another day. The problem was when the morning light came it would all start all over again; the problems continuing over night. The demons of hell stopped for nothing.

_Is anyone receiving me?_

_Somebody?_

The past few days they had continued to call out with the last threads of hope that still remained in their hearts; as the minutes and hours past another small thread broke. Soon would come the time when the sands of time would run out and they'd join the horrors of what was happening all around them.

_Somebody please come in?_

_Anybody out there?_

_CQ? I say again CQ?_

People still alive remained abandoned by the government and the army; they sealed us into the city to die.

Its funny to think now my job only ensured me to die at some point; I should of died three years ago by the lethal injection.

Me and many others were sent in by the global company who's accident started this fubar mess to send us in as expendable assets and leave us for dead just like the people we were meant to save.

_This is Kate Jones SWAT member of the FCPD. We're under attack and pinned at Kotoma Plaza._

_Does anyone receive? Over._

The sounds of screams and shooting filled the air replacing the speaking. Slowly with a trembling finger it clicks the radio off and all is silence.

No more desperate cries for help or the sounds of inevitable deaths in the street defence fights.

The cold air chills a little more as the last light fades away to darkness.


	2. Part 2 Let me Tell you a story

**Part 2- Let me tell you a story...**

Saturday 16th January 2000

Time- 19:54

Location- Finlay Forest in the Arklay Mountains

Male #73

Subject Name- Matthew King

Squad- Delta Platoons Delta Squad

Position- Covert Operative/Rear security

Current Situation- Infected/Badly wounded/Dying

Three days back we got the call. The call we had been trained to respond to over the long three years of intensive and extensive training; the one thing we had trained our asses off for. The thing we sweated blood and cried tears for.

Still we weren't prepared for what was to happen; we were screwed over by the people who employed us. We didn't know remotely 5 of what we were getting ourselves into; there was so many secrets we were never told covered over by lies fed to us by the spoonful.

The taste of it is still bitter in my mouth and in my brain for having believed it these many long years.

Three long endless days have passed and has led up to this one single point; a dying Mercenary lying anonymous among the trees and the foliage of the thicket surrounding everywhere I can see.

A cold breeze blows through the leafs and the branches of the trees all around; I hear the voices of those now departed as the coldness slowly spreads throughout my body. The leaves rustle and the branches creak ever so slightly above me; through the canopy of leaves and branches thin beams of what seemed golden light shone all around me. It felt like I was being protected now. Maybe in a way I've done and earned enough to be rewarded with such a thing as protection.

Such a thought at that moment made me feel all good inside; it pushes the blackness of my old self and my soul away. In a way it felt like being reborn once more; but that would be impossible. At least in my situation.

As I lie on the cold leaf littered floor of the vast forest of the Arklay Mountains evil courses through my veins. I was bitten by a monster of evil and now the virus known as T slowly turns me into one of them; every second I die a little more.

It won't be too much longer now; soon it will all be over. I am determined not to end up like everyone else; I've seen so much and done so much over the space of near seventy two hours to just fail at this point and die to become a creature of evil.

I know what happens; and when that thing happens what it can do. I'll never be like that; I'll do the most correct thing than I've ever done in my life. I'll purge myself of the evil with my trusty hand cannon; my Berreta 92FS which has taken away so much more evil before it over the past few days. Soon It'll take away the evil from me before I turn and can no longer do anything about it.

I feel the symptoms of the T which I had seen over the past few days; from the citizens we tried to save to seeing my own comrades suffer before they departed this world.

My whole body itches which won't go away no matter how much you scratch and I start to feel the unsatisfiable hunger; just two of the clear symptoms. But please have no sympathy for me; the whole squad was built around murderers, war criminals and those serving long periods in high security jails. I'm just glad I got a second chance to see how precious life is.

As I lie down on the leaf littered and insect covered ground I close my eyes to think about how this started in the first place; even now I haven't learned much. And its now too late to finish that puzzle off; too many pieces were missing to finish it so I could see things clearer.

Everyone is dead, dying or about to meet there untimely death in the great city once known as Finlay. I escaped but at a price.

Least I can die with dignity instead of being brought down by the devil himself in that now god forbidding place.

Its weird to think only thirty miles from where I rest another city met the same fate; Racoon City. The T virus turned everybody into monsters urging for the taste of human flesh and blood; and when they did there victim would become like them looking for there next meal. Stopping for nothing, caring for nothing. The way I used to be.

I never used to care for nothing or anyone ever since three years ago; but its funny how over a short time of seventy two hours things can change to make you feel the emotions you hadn't felt in such a long time.

Racoon is history now; but thanks to Umbrella they've created a new disaster originating from where it first came. History had repeated itself and it was hell once more; they fell for the same mistakes once more. They hadn't learned from last time; they were stupid.

I write here as a final duty all I've seen, heard and felt these past few days in hope maybe someday soon it will fall into someone's hands who will put it to good use.

The world has to know the true secrets behind Umbrella and how much more the government is corrupt than people currently think.

What ever follows my sacrifice I can only say it's what I truly deserve; I've been nothing but a ghost for the past three years. People thought I was already dead anyway so I leave nothing behind.

Its all quiet here now; this is my own slice of heaven. Nothing can happen to me until the virus takes me over. I won' t let it.

My names Matthew King I was rear security for the Umbrella Countermeasures squad Delta Platoons Delta Squad.

Our mission was to secure as many survivors with secondary objectives to find vials of virus samples and lost lost Umbrella secret documentation from the helicopter crash.

We failed our mission.

**Part 3 coming soon.**


End file.
